Lechuzas en el balcón
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: El amor es mucho más difícil para los que sueñan demasiado. Lo mejor para mantenerse despierto es un amor no correspondido. Un amor loco, nostálgico... Ella estaba enamorada del frío, de la lluvia y de la noche. Y Sirius Black estaba enamorado de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Lechuzas en el balcón**

Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta estaban esperando a que la profesora McGonagall terminara de hablar con el profesor Slughorn. Él estaba muy alterado porque los merodeadores habían saboteado la poción que Severus y Lily estaban preparando. Varios estudiantes mostraban los efectos en diversos grados. Lily Evans salió del salón en compañía de Severus Snape y volteó la cara cuando vio a Sirius y a James riendo. Este último se sonrojó y pasó la mano por su cabello ya de por si alborotado.

-Es un caso perdido, Cornamenta. –Sonrió Sirius.

-No te hagas falsas esperanzas. –Dijo Remus.

En ese momento algo captó la atención de Sirius: una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, con grandes ojos marrones y largos cabellos plateados que caían como una cascada sobre sus hombros. Peter siguió la dirección de su mirada y murmuró: No entiendo cómo Longbottom puede ser amigo de _ella_. ¡Es de _Slytherin_!

-Sonríe demasiado. –Se quejó Sirius. -¿Están saliendo? Creí que él tenía algo con Alice.

Remus sonrió para sí. Él era muy observador. Y fue el primero en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de James por Lily, así que era natural que también fuera el primero en averiguar por qué de pronto a Sirius le desagradaba tanto Frank Longbottom.

-No creo que Roxanne y Frank estén saliendo. –Dijo. –Lucius jamás permitiría que su hermana ensuciara el nombre de la familia Malfoy.

-Tú estás en Herbología con ella. ¿Verdad, Lunático? –Inquirió James.

-Sí. Es muy talentosa, pero creo que su mejor materia es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

.

Andrómeda Black salió del salón un tanto confundida. Sin embargo, el profesor Slughorn había conseguido revertir los efectos de la poción y caminó hacia Roxanne.

-Un día Potter va a traer un dragón a la clase sólo para llamar la atención de Evans. –Murmuró Roxanne.

-No sé cómo Sirius y James siguen en el equipo de Quidditch. ¡Mañana tenemos un partido en contra de Ravenclaw! Tendremos suerte si la profesora McGonagall no los suspende esta vez. –Frank suspiró con pesar. Pero rápidamente recuperó su deslumbrante sonrisa. -Vendrás a verme, ¿cierto, Roxi?

-Sabes que siempre voy cuando juega tu equipo. –Se rió ella.

Un grupo de Hufflepuffs pasó a su lado y se oyeron varias risitas tontas. Frank Longbottom estaba en su sexto año (por lo tanto, era un año mayor que Roxanne y los merodeadores), jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, era alto y bien parecido. Roxanne estaba muy consciente de esto y aunque veía a Frank casi como a un hermano le gustaba presumir la atención que él le dedicaba.

Andrómeda se apoyó en Roxanne, ella se despidió de Frank y ambas se dirigieron a la sala común de Slytherin.

.

-Señor, Potter, usted primero. -La profesora McGonagall sostuvo abierta la puerta del salón de pociones. El profesor Slughorn se acercaba y retrocedía intermitentemente hacia el gran caldero que seguía humeando.

Peter sostenía a su rata entre las manos, ésta lo mordió y se fue corriendo por el largo pasillo. Pettigrew fue tras ella, varios estudiantes que lo vieron pasar soltaron fuertes carcajadas.

-¿Cuánto a que termina en el Bosque Prohibido? –Sirius retó a Remus. El primero estaba recargado sobre la pared, era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Remus, por el otro lado, veía con el seño fruncido la dirección que había seguido Colagusano.

-Sólo espero que no se cruce con el Sauce Boxeador.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el hombre lobo dijo:

-Deberías invitarla a ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos, Canuto. Eres tan sutil como James. –Remus rodó los ojos. –Deberías decirle algo.

-Está bien.

-¿De verdad? –Remus arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-Sí, siempre y cuando tú hagas algo respecto a Sabrina Tattington.

17 noviembre 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Le dedico este capítulo a Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, porque fue la primera en escribir un comentario :) Siempre es agradable leerlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Afuera un hipogrifo volaba alrededor de la torre. En el salón, cerca del esqueleto de dragón, el candelabro de hierro que colgaba del techo se balanceaba porque una lechuza distraída había chocado con él. Se oía el rumor de las diferentes conversaciones que tenían los alumnos. El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras escribía en el pizarrón medio ignorando lo que comentaban los estudiantes.

-Deberías decirle que vaya a Hogsmeade contigo, Sev. –Murmuró Roxanne. Ella y Severus estaban sentados hasta el frente y copiaban con diligencia lo que el profesor ponía en el pizarrón.

Dos lugares más atrás estaban Remus y Sirius. El primero hojeaba su libro distraídamente y el segundo fulminaba con la mirada a Snape.

-Casi prefiero verla con Longbottom. ¿Qué le ven Lily y Roxanne a Quejicus?

Atrás de ellos estaban los otros dos merodeadores.

-¿Están hablando de Lily? –Inquirió James.

-No. –Respondió Remus.

-Silencio. Vamos a empezar la clase. –Anunció el profesor. –Ahora, ¿alguien sabe cuál es la apariencia del Saci?

Las manos de Roxanne y Severus de inmediato se alzaron en el aire. Lo de Snape era el pan de cada día. Más de una vez lo habían llamado el sabelotodo. Pero en cuanto a Artes Oscuras se refería Roxanne Malfoy era la mejor.

-Señorita Malfoy. –Asintió el profesor.

-El Saci es un negrito de una sola pierna, con caperuza roja.

-¿Y cuáles son sus características?

-Se divierte apagando la luz, quemando alimentos, espantando al ganado y asustando a los viajeros solitarios.

-¡Excelente! Diez puntos para Slytherin!

-Por supuesto que sabía la respuesta. –Murmuró un chico de Ravenclaw- Todos los Slytherin practican magia oscura.

El profesor siguió parloteando y no lo escuchó, pero Roxanne sí. Ella agachó la cabeza y se encogió en su asiento. La reputación de su hermano era bien conocida. Si el río suena es que agua lleva, solía decir Ted Tonks.

-¡Cállate, Sean! –Le espetó Sirius cuando reparó en la expresión de Roxanne, ella no solía quedarse callada, sin embargo, ése era un tema un tanto delicado. Sobre todo con el Señor Tenebroso ganando fuerza.

-No lo escuches. –Susurró Severus a su compañera. Ella nada más asintió levemente y no volvió a abrir la boca durante el resto de la clase.

.

Severus y Lily estaban en la Torre de Astronomía. Hacía mucho viento y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. Lily sintió un escalofrío y guardó las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Sabes, hoy me contaron un chisme muy tonto.

-¿A caso existen los chismes serios? –Inquirió Severus.

-¡Sev! Intento decirte algo. -Él se sentó en el piso y ella a su lado.

-Sabrina y Alice piensan que a Remus le gusta Roxanne Malfoy.

-Y me preguntas esto a mí porque… -A Snape no le importaban los rumores sobre la gente, ni quién le gusta a quién, ni quien invita a salir a cualquier otro o engaña a tal con cual. Excepto, claro, a menos que se tratara de su mejor amiga.

-Porque eres amigo de ella. –Replicó Lily con un tono que sugería lo evidente del asunto.

-Y tú eres amiga de Lupin. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

Lily apretó los labios frustrada. Tras un momento dijo: -Será mejor que bajemos a la biblioteca. Prometiste ayudarme con Runas Antiguas.

.

.

Ya había caído la noche, la Aurora dormía pacífica y las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra las vidrieras del castillo. Sólo los prefectos y los fantasmas vagaban por los corredores a esas horas. No obstante, en el baño de niñas varias velas levitaban iluminando el lúgubre lugar.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Myrtle.

-Una poción que se llama Gregory's Unctuous Unction. –Le contestó Roxanne. Ella estaba sentada en el piso con un gran caldero delante y varios libros abiertos a su alrededor.

-¿Para qué sirve?

-Hace pensar al que la toma que quien le dio la poción es su mejor amigo.

-¿Y a quién se la vas a dar?

-¡Aquí estás! He estado buscándote. –Las interrumpió una voz cantarina.

-Me encontraste. –Sonrió ella al tiempo que agregaba unas hojas de nochebuena al caldero.

Andrómeda caminó lentamente hacia el centro del baño y se sentó en el suelo de frente a su amiga. Un relámpago ilumino por un momento aquél cuarto haciéndolo más tenebroso. Se oían los truenos y el chillido de los murciélagos que salían de sus cuevas. Lejos de ahí en una vieja casa abandonada en Hogsmeade tres animagi velaban por un hombre lobo.

* * *

><p>21 noviembre 2014<p>

Izel


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo3**

_Encontré un diente de león y lo soplé pensando en ti._

A la mañana siguiente James, Sirius y Peter estaban en el Gran Comedor. No habían dormido porque la noche anterior había salido la luna llena y su amigo, Remus, había sufrido una dolorosa transformación en hombre lobo, como sucedía cada mes. Por un lado, el cansancio no evadía el hambre de Peter quien comía todo lo que podía alcanzar: papas, jugo de calabaza, piezas de pollo. Por el otro lado, James y Sirius luchaban por mantener los ojos abiertos, los dos tenían tazas humeantes de café frente a ellos. James charlaba con Mary Macdonald –una chica irremediablemente encaprichada con él, y no era como si él despreciara su atención precisamente-. Sirius estaba viendo un tanto molesto a Roxanne hablar animadamente con Severus al otro lado del comedor cuando apareció Frank con el resto del equipo de Quidditch.

-Jugaremos mañana. El partido se cambio por la tormenta. –Anunció Frank.

-Los dejaran jugar esta vez, traten de no meterse en problemas hasta pasado mañana, ¿entienden? –Les dijo Amelia, la cazadora. Junto a ella Astrix, la golpeadora, estaba cruzada de brazos y se veía más severa que de costumbre.

-Estaremos en el Ala del Hospital. –Repuso James. –Remus está enfermo otra vez.

-De acuerdo, recuerden, si no vencemos a Ravenclaw estaremos fuera.

En la mesa de Slytherin Emma Vanity, Steve Laughalot y Lucinda Talkalot comenzaron a reírse de Peter, se había quedado dormido sobre su plato.

.

Madame Pomfrey estaba limpiando las heridas de Remus Lupin, tenía rasguños en la cara que se había hecho él mismo por accidente la noche anterior.

-Parece que tienes visita. –Murmuró la enfermera apenas levantando un poco la mirada de su labor.

El Gryffindor creyó que se trataba de los Merodeadores, pero era Roxanne quien caminaba hacia él. Se sentó en la cama cuando Madame Pomfrey terminó. Ella y Severus habían averiguado el secreto de Remus, no obstante, él no estaba enterado de que ella lo sabía.

-Hola, Rem.

-Hola, Roxanne.

-¿Cómo estás?

El hombre lobo se encogió de hombros. Se veía algo triste, ella, enemiga declarada de la tristeza, buscó algo con que distraerlo:

-¿Quieres oír algo divertido?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lily y Alice piensan que tú y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas.

Ambos rieron con ganas.

-¡Por Merlín! Y Sabrina me asusta más que un Colacuerno húngaro, de verdad se lo creyó. No hay nada peor que una mujer celosa…

-Sabes bien que ella está saliendo con ese prefecto de Ravenclaw.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Nunca puedo recordarlo.

-Nathaniel. Y se ve muy cómoda con él.

-¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo todo siempre? –Roxanne rodó los ojos. –Sólo está con él para ponerte celoso.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque fuera verdad.-Empezó con incredulidad en su voz.-Yo no soy bueno para ella.

-Un chico inteligente, respetuoso, dulce, leal, valiente. –Enumeró ella con los dedos. -¡Claro! ¿Qué chica quisiera tener de novio a un patán así? –Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Saldría huyendo cuando se enterara de lo que soy. Cualquier chica con uso de razón lo haría.

-Yo no lo haría.

-Eso lo comprueba. –Bromeó él.

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Auch.

-Lunático no permitas que una niña te gane.-Se burló James, iba entrando al lugar en compañía de Sirius y de Peter.

-Cualquier día podría con cualquiera de ustedes, Potter. Más te vale recordarlo. –Le dijo ella con suficiencia.

James sólo se rió.

-Nos vemos luego, Remus. –Ella abrazó a su amigo y se despidió con la mano del resto de los chicos.

-Gracias por venir, Roxanne.

-Nos vemos, Roxi. –Dijo James con una empalagosa voz.

-¡Cállate, Potter! –Dijo con fingida irritación. Frank era el único en toda la escuela que tenía permitido llamarla así. –Puedes ser tan fastidioso. –Se quejó.

Roxanne iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella, se giró para ver quién era. Sirius Black avanzaba en su dirección y sonreía de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando ganaba un partido de Quidditch. Es tan presumido, pensó.

-Black.

-Malfoy.

-Mañana habrá partido de Quidditch. –Comenzó él.

-¿De verdad crees que no sé eso?

-¿Te veré ahí?

-Claro, iré a ver a Frank.

La sonrisa de Sirius se borró de su rostro tan rápido que Roxanne deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

-Y supongo que a ti y a Potter también. –Trató de enmendar.

Sirius sonrió pero el sentimiento no llegó a sus ojos. Ambos eran demasiado tímidos para decirle al otro lo que sentían. Los demás lo notaban, pero el amor es tonto y ciego.

.

.

.

-Estás muy rara. –Observó Severus.

-¿Rara por qué?

-Te ves nerviosa y sueñas despierta todo el tiempo. –Le dijo él entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Nunca has visto una chica enamorada antes? –Se mofó Andrómeda.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada! –Roxanne se sobresaltó sonrojándose.

-También lo creo. –Suspiró Snape.

Los tres estaban cerca del lago. Severus tenía un libro abierto por la mitad sobre el regazo. Andrómeda estaba haciendo una pulcera con cuentas negras y verdes. Roxanne estaba escuchando música con un pequeño reproductor portátil.

-Sólo espero que no sea de quien estoy pensando. Él no es bueno, Roxanne. –Le advirtió su amigo.

Roxanne desvió la mirada. Tener un amigo tan inteligente y observador podía llegar a ser una verdadera desventaja. Ella jamás admitiría sus sentimientos por uno de los Merodeadores. Ellos solían torturar a uno de sus mejores amigos: le ponían crueles apodos, se burlaban de él y lo humillaban frente a Lily –la chica que él amaba desde que eran niños- sólo porque James se sentía amenazado por él.

Severus Snape fue el primer amigo que Roxanne Malfoy había hecho en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y muy pronto se había percatado de los sentimientos de éste por la pelirroja bruja mestiza de Gryffindor. Roxanne siempre había sido la confidente de Severus y su mejor amiga, después de Lily. Ella también lo quería mucho, tanto como a Frank. La Slytherin tenía un temperamento fuerte y solía defender a su amigo de las bromas pesadas de los Merodeadores. Más de una vez había desarmado a Sirius mientras Severus desarmaba a James. Cuando ella estaba solía ser una pelea más justa. Roxanne pensaba que Potter y James eran la peor especie de bully y los despreciaba por eso. No obstante, ese último año no podía evitar interesarse por lo que hacía Canuto, dónde estaba y sobre todo con quién. Él era popular y más de una chica suspiraba por él. Nadie, excepto quizás Frank, había estado tan feliz como ella cuando Sirius y Alice terminaron.

-No te pongas difícil, Sev. Todo es igual que siempre.

Roxanne jamás diría una palabra. No había algo en el mundo que la hiciera traicionar a sus amigos. Y Severus Snape era enemigo jurado de los Merodeadores. Junto a ella había un diente de león, lo cortó y lo sopló. Su deseo se fue flotando con la luz ambarina del atardecer.

* * *

><p>6 diciembre 2014<p>

_Roxanne Malfoy es un personaje creado por viria13_

Si quieren leer más dejen review :)

Izel CrazyShy


End file.
